Sweet love
by Les milles et une nuits
Summary: Sequel treason, one-shot, no drama, just love. Kelena of course. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

_It's like a sequel from Treason, more…cute? Or without any drama…well…Katherine is a drama queen, so it's complicated, and she is human, it will be funny. Perhaps, I will add more or not._

* * *

What dislike the most Katherine Pierce? Being human and more precisely a human woman…it was a nightmare! You were tired, you eat and you became fat. You could not drink blood. And the most horrible was…having her period, if she became a vampire…the blood…no, she preferred to don't think about it, it made her sick. How could this be possible? She was dead, so now she could have babies? No, she did not believe it. But the pain was here…She was not someone who complain (well, for her girlfriend Elena Gilbert who suffered a lot from this situation, Katherine was bitchy, more than usual.)

Katherine behave like a pregnant woman, and poor Elena, because she did not want to lose her vampire, she saved her life, but she had to pay the price…she had to be her salve, when Katherine wanted a soup, or ice, she had to search it, even if it was midnight. When she had headache, she needed to bring medicine. Elena came to her bedroom, her lover was under the sheet, like a child.

"Elena…." Katherine called her with great pain. The brunette rolled her eyes, yes, it was painful, really painful….

"Yes Katherine."

"I am in pain…"

"I know…I'm sorry honey, but it will end soon."

"I hate being human….it suck! F*ck my life…all my lifes and deaths…" Elena laughed.

"I know…and I'm sorry. It's all my fault."

"Yes it is… I am annoying…. isn't it?"

"No….you are not." Katherine pouted. She hated to behave like a child, she had more than two hundred years.

"Elena…could you do…that again?" The later frowned, and she noticed that her girlfriend let a place next to her. She smiled, she liked that Katherine, vulnerable, that she needed her like she did. Elena came and lied on the bed. The old not anymore vampire sat back in her doppelganger arms. Elena began to gently massage the lower abdomen of her lover, the later purred in delight, and sighed.

"I'm pathetic…"

"No, you are cute." Elena said with a smile, next, she kissed her forehead with great tenderness

"I know, but still, I'm pathetic and cute."

"No, you are annoying but not pathetic, who say that 'I'm a survivor'?"

"I don't know. Not, me."

"Yes, it was you." Elena insisted. And she trusted it, Katherine was really a survivor, she could not bear everything that happened to her doppelganger's life, she admired this woman.

"Could you kill me? I don't know, with the pillow, it will be fast." Katherine begged with her puppy eyes.

"Never. I love you too much for losing you again."

"….fine…too bad for you , I left you a golden chance….also…thank you…to love me…I'm very grateful…" It was more a whispered than anything else. Elena was speechless, and added:

"What did you say? Please could you repeat?"

"No."

"Katherine! Please?"

"Elena! No! It's my sickness that made say stupid stuff. Forget it."

"You are really annoying."

"Yes I know…"


	2. Chapter 2

Elena was waiting for Katherine. The latter was outside to take a break. Yes, there was some conflicts between the two lovers. They fought mostly because of Katherine. She disliked to be human and she made pay Elena. She wanted her to feel guilty. Of course Elena tried to be patient and compassionate ex rival knew how to push the right button. Elena said she hated her and she regretted she was alive…that was not true…she was afraid to lose her…to say she loved her…that she missed her…

She watched the time… 9 pm…where was she? It was two hours already… If something bad happened to her? An accident…She couldn't bear it. Even if her lover did want to see her…Elena needed to see if she was safe. Katherine did not have a phone…. she could not call her…So she decided to found her. She caught her keys and opened the door. Elena jumped back when she realized Katherine was there. She sighed.

"What are you doing here?" Elena snapped, she did not want to be angry but she was so worried, it was the only way she showed her emotions with her girlfriend.

"I…I'm sorry…? Sometimes I made mistakes…"

"How dare…what? Did you say you are sorry…did you have an accident? I don't see any injured on your head…"

"I think you heard what I said or you have some issue with your ears…and it's better if I don't respond to the second part of your sentence."

"It's not a way to apologize!"

"Meow…" Elena was speechless…did Katherine meowed?

"It's not me! I'm human, I'm not crazy even if it drives me crazy!" The ex-vampire said with a pout.

"So who did it?"

"Him." With a frown, Elena followed her girlfriend's hand, she showed the floor behind her, a little white cat was sitting.

"You have a cat? Since when?"

"I'm not sure…ten minutes…and it's not mine."

"He is so cute!" The brunette squealed and Katherine rolled her eyes. She tried her best to make that annoying animal to go away but he followed her when she helped to go down the tree…what a bother…she hated cat…

"Well…don't keep it, he is dirty."

"Why? We could adopt him. He just need a bath and to go to the veterinary."

"No. And to answer your future question. Because I don't want an animal."

"I will take care of him." Elena called the cat but he preferred to be with Katherine. She smiled in victory.

"He did not want you take care of him. So leave him alone. He is a street cat; he probably like to be outside." Elena was really disappointed, she was fond of cats and dogs…it will be nice if they had a little family…

Katherine entered and the cat followed her.

"Hey! No! Bad cat! It's not your home so back off! This time I will make you fall from a windows."

"KATHERINA PETROVA!"

"How did you call me?!"

"It's also not your home but mine and I accept Julian." Elena warned.

"Julian? Are you kidding me? Oh please, you are not like theses crazy persons who talked to their animal as if they are humans?"

"Yes I am. And he won't be the only savage animal I will take care of."

"Are you comparing me to that cat?!"

"No, you did yourself." Katherine took a long breath if she was a vampire, she will proabably kill her girlfriend...

"I will sleep to a hotel."

"You don't have money. If you stole you will go to prison, you will have a good home. Also, you don't have any more compulsion."

"I will found a nice guy who let me stay to his home."

"Do it and I will never let you come here." Elena growled very jealous.

"…I won't take care of him… you do."

"Yes!"

"…I will take a bath…"

"I love you. Thank you, you won't regret! Our son will be very happy." Katherine sighed when the cat continued to follow her.


	3. Chapter 3

Katherine was not the sportive type. Her girlfriend tried to make her run every morning because she was really worried about Katherine's health, she slept a lot, she did not have energy all the day. Bonnie tell that the ex-vampire had some side effect from her transformation, her body aged rapidly and she needed to be more 'active' or she could be very sick or worse. So Elena decided to not tell about that new information, she did not want to freak out the brunette. That's why she found another way to do sport than footing because it was a horrible experiment. Katherine could not run more than one minutes, she complained because she had blisters, her side hurt, she had headache and she wanted to stop every time. She was impossible!

"Katherine?" The named moaned in pain, she gritted her teeth and fall to the floor.

"Ahhh…Lena…You are such a monster! How dare you to make me that! I'm Katherine Pierce! The only one...You don't know your mistake! I will make you suffer!" Elena shook her head; her girlfriend was so melodramatic.

"It's nothing. I can do it ten times; you don't even try." Katherine growled in response.

"Ok! Then, do it ten times and I will also do the push-ups without complaining."

"I know you are lying." Elena said and her girlfriend threw a pillow to her direction.

"Hey! I'm your lover! And older! Show me some respect!"

"Yes my queen." Elena bowed to her queen. Katherine closed her eyes. That woman was so annoying! How could she be in love of her?!

"I will go to the living room."

"Ok, I will do the push-ups and you will do abdominal. It will be easier for you but you had to do twenty abdominal." Elena did the push-ups and very easily. Katherine was speechless…she sighed…she totally lost, like a loser…she sat on the floor and began her abdominals. She did one…and…well…it was not really one…she could not lift her upper body except her shoulders and it was only a few seconds. Elena had some pity and she had an idea. She sat on Katherine's foot.

"You can do it, I will catch your foot, it will be easier and I have a price for you." It seemed that proposition attract the ex-vampire attention.

"What will I have?"

"I will give you a kiss. Or I could I say, every time you do a abdominal, you have a kiss" Elena said with a bright smile. Her interlocutor rolled her eyes, yes she was hoping for something different, a car, a cake, a perfume but a kiss? She could easily steal a lot and freely if she wanted.

"You tortured me and you want that I give you a reward in exchange? Are you stupid? That's not gonna happened. In your dream!" Elena was angry, fine, she gave up!

"Fine!"

"You know Elena, if you really want I do sport, there is one I won't have said no and complained."

"Is it possible? What is it?" Katherine smirked, she pushed her doppelganger to the floor, and she tore the shirt buttons.

"Katherine!"

"What? You want I do sport. And I'm really good at sex and you know it. It's also a sport~" Katherine kissed Elena's neck and she bite the pulse letting a red mark. Elena moaned.

"But if you don't-" Elena cut Katherine's words in her mouth with a strong kiss.

"Shut up and show me your talent." Katherine laughed and she removed her own shirt.

"I hope this morning you had no appointment Lena."


	4. Chapter 4

I know my grammar is bad, sorry.

* * *

Elena and Katherine were drinking some alcohol at home. Well, it was Katherine who started first and she pushed her girlfriend to her vice.

"Katherine…" Elena slurred, she coughed and looked at her twin who opened slowly her eyes.

"Yes darling."

"Do you want to play?"

"With you? That's depends. What? Sex? Yes. Sentiment, no, never."

"Kat…you are such a slut…"

"Thank you love. You know how to make me feel loved…" Katherine growled and she took a sip of whiskey.

"How many men do you have sex?"

"More than ten…? Yes… I don't remember all of them…"

"How many women?"

"HEY ! Why I have to answer all your question?" The ex-vampire spat, she had a bad headache so she whined in pain.

"Because it's my home, I pay everything, you live here for free and it's my alcohol."

"You are so mean…two women, Rebecca and you."

"Rebecca? But you hate her!" Elena said with a shocking face.

"I also hate you."

"Yes, I hate you. I almost forget." Elena said dryly. It was a bad idea to start this game, she regretted it.

"And I love you so much." Katherine added with a smirk.

"I know you are making fun of me. I will go to bed and not with you. Tonight, you will stay alone on the couch." Katherine frowned but did not complain. She was too lazy to go upstairs, then she directly went to the couch.

"If I did not love you I would not stay with you in that boring city. I'm an independent person, also I used to run away. And I'm staying with you and won't run away as before." Katherine yawed and fall asleep. Elena sighed, she came next Katherine and she lay behind her body.

"Sometimes you could be very romantic and sweet…why I did not record it? You will never admit that you say those nice words…"


	5. Chapter 5

Elene sensed something weird happened to Katherine, this morning, the ex-vampire avoided her gaze, she tried to run away from her every time they met. They did not have breakfast together. Katherine avoided to stay in the same room. Fed up with this hide and seek moments, Elena saw her girlfriend in their room. She was sitting on their bed.

"Kath, what's wrong?" The named jumped and turned her head to the side, this behavior was even more suspicious for Elena.

"Nothing. I need to go. I'm busy." Katherine went to the door, she had her hand in front of her face, openly avoiding her lover, but Elena was in front of her. She tried to push her away with her shoulder and she escaped. Elena followed her, she was really pissed.

"Katherine Pierce Petrova, I know you are lying. Would you stop running away like you always do! What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing, it's you who are annoying!"

"I won't let you go without you said what's wrong."

"I…have…"

"You have?"

"Nothing." Elena beside herself, stomped her foot on the floor.

"Katherine!"

"You will really force me to say it!"

"Yes! And can you look me in the eyes, I don't want to talk to your back."

"No, and if I don't tell you?"

"We won't have sex during a week."

"I can always satisfy myself or I could find someone to help me."

"And you will be really dead! Did I do something that bother you? Do you want to break up with me?" Elena sadly said, her girlfriend sighed.

"No…of course not! I…gosh…I can't even say it…it's horrible…I…have…have... a spot…on my face…"

"What? A spot? Really?" Elena laughed at the terrible secret. "Show me! Where? Where? On your nose? Forehead? Lips? The perfect Katherine Pierce have a spot! I need to see it! Let me see it!"

"There is no way that's will happen! Over my dead body!" Elena smirked at the words, and her girlfriend growled, and she opened the door of their house.

"I hate you Elena Gilbert! It's not even funny! "Katherine said before she ran.

"Yeah, I know love." Elena smirked, and she followed 'the grown-up' woman…aww…the ungrateful age of adolescence.


End file.
